


Prête

by LilyObrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyObrian/pseuds/LilyObrian
Summary: Je n'avais aucun regret. Avec lui, j'avais été humiliée, trahie, rabaissée. L'homme que j'épousais m'aimait, me respectait.Un homme droit, fort, intègre, doux, attentif. Et aussi dangereux qu'un tigre en pleine chasse.





	

Disclaimer: L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling

Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini

Merci à ma Shima-Chan pour m'avoir relu et corrigé.

 

**Prête**

 

Une main à la peau diaphane posa lentement le peigne orné de diamant dans ma chevelure brune, remontée pour l'occasion en un chignon.

– Là, tu es prête.

Un sourire vint éclore sur mes lèvres. Ma mère ne serait jamais dans l'affectif. Elle m'aimait à sa manière. Réservée. Pleine de retenue, elle m'envoya un dernier sourire via le miroir, lissa mon voile et sortit de la pièce. J'étais désormais seule. Seule avec moi-même. Face à moi-même.

Le miroir me renvoyait une image que j'appréciais. Ma robe épousait mes formes avant de se dérouler en une traîne respectable. De fin diamants noirs ourlaient mon bustier blanc, créant le même contraste saisissant que ceux ornant la peau pâle de ma gorge. Mon cadeau de fiançailles.

Il caressait mes cheveux bruns, alors que je reposais ma tête sur ses genoux. Il semblait préoccupé, comme il l'était souvent après une journée de travail. Un temps de déconnexion lui était toujours nécessaire, et je lui accordais volontiers alors que j'achevais de relire mon cours de psychomagie.

Et puis, il s'est mis à parler.

– Je ne suis pas romantique.

J'haussai un sourcil.

– Absolument pas.

Il avait juste patienté six ans, guettant la fin annoncée de mon histoire pour m'attirer dans ses filets. Me relevant de mes blessures, afin que la chrysalide que j'étais devienne l'élégant papillon à son bras.

Un sourire a percé au coin de ses lèvres.

– Nous sommes donc d'accord sur ce point.

Il m'intriguait, et je me suis redressée.

– Je ne suis pas romantique. Notre relation est aboutie et je pense que, l'un dans l'autre, on s'entend bien.

S'entendre bien. Ce terme me paraissait un peu surfait, au vue des nuits passionnées que nous passions ensemble. Sans parler de notre vie commune tout à fait officieuse qui lui faisait déserter son immense maison pour mon petit appartement cosy du chemin de Traverse. Mais, mon homme n'était pas le plus à l'aise avec les sentiments.

– Oui, on … s'entend bien, répétais-je avec perplexité.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête.

– Soit.

Il se leva et frotta son pantalon pour le remettre en place.

– Ma mère s'est mariée sept fois.

J'acquiesçai lentement. Toute la communauté sorcière savait cela. Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles chacune de mes rencontres avec elle me terrorisait. J'avais même développé une certaine paranoïa. Car, non je ne me promenais pas en permanence un bézoard dans mon sac à main pour le plaisir.

– Je ne compte pas réitérer ce fait.

– Tu devrais y réfléchir, lançais-je en souriant, sept est le chiffre parfait après tout !

– Dans ce cas, je veux me marier sept fois avec toi.

Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée de mon visage. Ou du moins j'en ai eu l'impression.

– Quoi ?

Il s'est agenouillé devant mon canapé, et m'a saisi la main.

– Pansy, je veux t'épouser.

Mes joues se sont empourprées et j'étais persuadée que des étoiles venaient d'éclater dans mes yeux.

– Et ?

Il s'esclaffa de son rire rauque qui réchauffait mon cœur.

– Et je préférerais avoir ton approbation.

J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassé.

– Tu l'as…

C'était il y a six mois. Quelques jours après, il m'offrait ce bijou. Ce magnifique collier de diamants noirs, achetés et taillés spécifiquement pour moi. Bien sûr, j'avais eu la bague réglementaire. Sublime par ailleurs. Un magnifique solitaire. Il reflétait parfaitement notre statut social, et répondait aux attentes de chacune de nos familles. Mais ce collier, c'était lui. Son œuvre, son talent. Lui.

Je replaçais mon voile dans un geste nerveux.

– C'est inutile.

Je me retournais vivement.

– Ne soyez pas si hâtive !

Un sourire hypnotisant aux lèvres, sa mère scrutait ma tenue. J'avais beau être la future mariée, elle était éblouissante. Splendide. Elle m'éclipsait. Et toute ma verve disparaissait quand elle était là. J'avais admiré cette femme pendant mon adolescence. Désormais, je la craignais. Elle m'intimidait.

Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent le fin voile de tulle, et placèrent correctement les plis.

– Vous êtes très jolie.

J'ai redressé la tête et nos regards se sont croisés dans le miroir. Elle a les mêmes yeux en amande que son fils.

– Quand j'ai épousé mon premier mari, j'étais plus jeune que vous. Et terrifiée par cette perspective. A mon deuxième mariage, j'étais plus à l'aise et déterminée à le réussir. Au troisième, je me demandais si une robe blanche était réellement indiquée… Les trois suivants, j'étais rodée, et mes espérances se limitaient à quelques années de bonheur, au vue de ma… malchance chronique en terme de mari.

Elle corrigea la position de mon collier afin qu'il tombe parfaitement dans mon décolleté au millimètre près.

– Tous les regards seront tournés vers vous, ils ne laisseront passer aucun détail.

J'acquiesçai. Nos deux familles étaient connues dans le monde sorcier, la presse serait présente. S'il y avait la moindre fausse note, personne ne nous raterait.

– Restez fixée sur l'objectif, conseilla-t-elle en dévoilant ses dents blanches, marchez lentement et souriez. Remontez l'allée sans faux pas, et tout se passera bien.

Elle me tendit mes gants, et je les enfilai lentement avec délicatesse. Après, il ne resterait plus que le bouquet, et il sera l'heure.

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

– Vous serez parfaite.

Son sourire se fit presque maternel, et je sentis un poids s'ôter de mes épaules.

– Mon fils commet peu d'erreurs. Il est posé, réfléchi, ambitieux. Déterminé... Enfin, il est parfait, après tout, c'est mon fils.

Elle fit une légère pause.

– Vous êtes jolie, intelligente et vous avez un certain caractère. Bien que vous en soyez totalement dénuée en ma présence.

Elle se plaça face à moi et fixa son regard dans mien.

– Vous n'êtes pas une erreur. Mais rendez mon fils malheureux, et ma malédiction risque bien de s'étendre aux belles filles.

Les deux côtés de l'allée étaient remplis. Des flashs jaillirent, et ma main se crispa légèrement sur le bras de mon père qui m'adressa un léger sourire. Mon chemin sur le tapis de fleurs débuta et je me concentrai sur la personne debout devant l'autel.

Dans mes rêves d'adolescentes, cette personne était blonde, manipulatrice et froide. Aujourd'hui cette personne devait se trouver quelque part dans le flot de la foule. Et je n'avais aucun regret. Avec lui, j'avais été humiliée, trahie, rabaissée. L'homme qui m'épouserait dans quelques minutes, me rendait meilleure. Il m'aimait, me respectait. Et je n'étais pas dans l'adoration. Non je l'aimais pour ce qu'il était. Un homme droit, fort, intègre, doux, attentif. Et aussi dangereux qu'un tigre en pleine chasse.


End file.
